


the future is now

by daemon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drunk Dancing, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon/pseuds/daemon
Summary: This isn't what he expected, nor did he think this was even on the spectrum or in the realm of possibility.(Nyx finds out about one of Cor's many unexpected hobbies.)





	the future is now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriya/gifts).



> a gift fic for miri, with "some sort of music-involved Nyxcor?" and i'm here to deliver, my dude. belated merry christmas!
> 
> vnv nation / "where is the future"

"Why are you still in your underwear?"

Nyx looked up from the book propped against his thighs, "What?"

"It's 5 in the afternoon."

"And?"

Cor watched at him for a solid minute, expression barely breaking from the deadpan stare, "Get dressed, we're going out."

Nyx arched a brow in response and slowly tucked a bookmark between his pages, "What kind of 'out' are we talking here?"

"Just out. Now get up."

Cor was heading into his bedroom, stripping out of his Crownsguard uniform with barely any care to the outfit. Nyx dropped his head back on the armrest of the couch and heaved a very put-upon sigh, muttering under his breath about vague assholes and their cryptic bullshit as he closed the book, tossed it onto the coffee table to follow after.

"What am I dressing in?" He asked, already digging through Cor's sparse closet for the clothes he kept there; he found a black button-down in some silky fabric he doesn't remember buying, but he does find his dark gray jeans and he _knows_ he bought those.

Cor glanced at what he held in his hands and nodded, "That works. Shower. Go."

Nyx tossed both shirt and jeans over his shoulder, throwing up his hands in surrender and grinning as he let the Marshal usher him into the bathroom.

.

Nyx was in shock.

Absolutely, horrifically in _shock_. This isn't what he expected, nor did he think this was even on the spectrum or in the realm of possibility. Heavy industrial played throughout the club from speakers hanging from the ceiling, all four corners, along the walls, and positioned around the DJ stage. It was definitely _strange_ , and felt so out of character for _Cor_ of all people to enjoy this kind of thing. Cor came up beside him and he felt a hand press against his back to direct him towards the bar along one wall, where a bartender seemed to recognize Cor on the spot and was already setting up shot glasses and drinks.

Nyx leaned in and gestured to the display, "You drink all that?"

Cor's mouth quirked into that insufferable smirk as he took the first glass, "Only on Fridays. On Saturdays, Crowe finishes them off for me."

Nyx almost felt his jaw drop, "How the _fuck_ did she keep this a secret?"

He got nothing but a shrug for that, and a shot glass pushed into each of his hands before he could say more. Not even five seconds later, Cor was setting two empty shots down and picking up the next one from the line of them the bartender had arranged on the bar. Nyx watched as he finished off several more, and shoved the rest at Nyx with a look that clearly said _drink up, loser._

Taking that as a challenge, Nyx swiped the first of many shots and mentally berated himself for being _so easy_ when Cor smirked at him, the bastard.

.

_("A stranger in the crowd, treading fire after dark, lost in a city, pulsing to a sound of the spirit and soul, a city that is breathing, living through the cables, live across the wires—")_

Everything was a blur after that. At least, that's what it felt like.

_("Faces without names, playing devils and angels, lit up by the strobes, moving hypnotized, I caught your reflection, in the neon on glass, an electric silhouette against a static sky—")_

It felt like the night had skipped from the couch, to the shower, to the bar, to the dance floor. It felt like the minutes had passed into decades on fast-forward where everything passed them by and the whole fucking universe narrowed to the solid, sure heat of Cor's hands on his hips and his mouth on his neck.

_("It's a beautiful dream, it's a beautiful life, it's just a reflection, a world that must survive, we're children of the past, who look beyond today, designing the present, so when is the future—")_

He felt too hot in his skin, barely cooled by the sweat soaking him and the water sprinkling from the spray system above; he couldn't tell if the wetness on his face was tears or water, not when his body felt like a live wire, sparkling and crackling with the crush of bodies all jumping to the music engulfing them.

_("We live in a dream, keeping visions alive, it's just a reflection, a world that never dies, an image we create, in our image we design, it's a beautiful life, so when is the future—")_

He felt Cor's thigh press between his and those rough hands slip beneath his shirt, the slow grind between them stoking the building fire so much he thought he'd explode the minute Cor kissed him. If the gods care enough to smite him here and now, he thought he'd die happy, tipsy and wanted, needed and held with equal passion. He knew he was beyond drunk at this point, the alcohol thoroughly saturating his system— not that it mattered, not that he cared; not when Cor kissed him like _this_ —

Like his whole world narrowed to Nyx and nothing could stop him or break that focus.

_("Time moves so fast, in a single direction, fighting with a present, racing from the past, we're searching for something, that can never satisfy, the reality of answers, when lives are on the line, i've waited a lifetime, for the age of wonder, a place that I remember, in a splinter of time, a stranger in a strange land, caught in the flow, still searching for answers, among the neon lights—")_

He wound his arm tight around Cor's neck to drag him closer, gaining more friction, more heat, more _fire_ in his veins and _need_ in his bones as they found a rhythm that fit. He couldn't keep the grin off his face between their rough kisses as Cor nipped on his lips and trailed back to his neck, biting along the heart line tattoo as the song made the floor come alive around them.

_("It's a beautiful dream, it's a beautiful life, it's just a reflection, a world that must survive, we're children of the past, who look beyond today, designing the present, so when is the future—")_

He felt Cor's grin against his neck, that damned fangs of skimming his throat like he was contemplating ripping it out or kissing him again and that twisted sense of fear and hunger only goaded him into harsher, needier kisses. Nyx dragged Cor from his neck and clenched his fingers in short brown strands to bring him in for another crushing kiss again, the sound of his moans lost to the heavy beat thumping in their ears and Cor's mouth meeting his with equal fervor.

They broke apart laughing, Cor licking at the split he'd bit into Nyx's lip, eyes glassy with intoxication but pupils blown wide in something _else_. Nyx loved him like this, loved this uncensored side of him, the very essence of _let go_ and _untamed_ and remembering what it meant to be wild and _free_.

_("We live in a dream, keeping visions alive, it's just a reflection, a world that never dies, an image we create, In our image we design, it's a beautiful life, so when is the future—")_

.

When closing time came, they stumbled out with the rest of the crowd spilling out onto the sidewalks around the club. Cor's arm was an iron bar around his waist, solid and reassuring despite the slight wobble of their steps as they made their way down the street. They didn't make it far, not when Cor decided to pin him to a walk in the nearest side-street just to kiss him again, mouth tasting of sweet liquors and _Cor_. Nyx melting into it, compliant and happy, so very willing to let the man ravish him then and there.

Cor pulled away with reluctance, eyeing the way Nyx trembled between him and the wall, kissed him again, "Food?"

Nyx blinked, the content expression morphing into a smile, "Food would be... very good right now."

"C'mon then, I know a place." Cor said, taking his hand and tugging him back to the sidewalk.

Nyx rolled his eyes and tucked his free hand in his pocket, keeping close to Cor and trying to keep his steps as even as possible, "Of course you do."

The light squeeze around his hand felt good. He felt good. His heart was slowing to a steady beat, his blood no longer felt boiling beneath his skin, and everything was winding down into a calm he hadn't felt in a long time. It was _good_ , it was perfect, and he'd never forget it.

.


End file.
